fantasiaotomegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Xaverius
Background Leon is born of a human father and an elven mother, and thus he is a Half. His parents never loved each other as they are forced into marriage due to the kingdom wishing a new human weapon. Because of this, he was frequently abused by his parents and also the children of his village, and thus bears a strong lust for vengeance. He was recruited into the king's army at a young age, and was simply made use of use an assassin due to his Telecarnation abilities, and was feared and hated by many due to this reason. Appearance Leon occasionaly wears a blue casual knight uniform. When he became general, he was still tied to his uniform, even though it was redesigned. Leon was tied to the color "blue" because his hair usually matches his clothes. Personality In ROT, Leon used to be a vengeful person. He hated Gil, whom he claimed as the source of all his misery. Leon enjoyed bloodshed and he was happy to see people wailing in misery. Leon was a complete psychopath who was willing to kill for his own pleasure. That attitude made him the king's personal assassin. In Before Requiem, Leon is shown to have a completely more mature personality.However, he was also a person without mercy. He doesn't hesitate to sacrifice others as long as he gets the upper hand on the war. Thanos even managed to use him as a bait to get Oswald to obtain souls for him. In ROtA, Leon's personality still remained the same. He turned a lot calmer and never shown his emotions in front of people. Leon has a fondness towards noodles with meat and anything related to meat. Relationship with Other Characters Cheryl Leingold : Leon used to like Cheryl when he was young. In the end he became good friends with her family and so do his daughter. Oswald Leingold : Leon was a friend of Oswald. He trusted Oswald even though Oswald always rejected his offers to fight together in the war. They soon build mutual trust and eventually became good friends even though both never seem to admit it. Melodia Xaverius : Melodia was his personal maid when he was still a knight, whom he considered a sister. Melodia encouraged him when he failed many times and managed to soften his frozen heart. As time passed, Leon seemed to enjoy Melodia's presence even more and in the end he got married with her. Ciel Xaverius : Leon cared about Ciel and he was willing to do anything, even sacrifice many things just for her to be safe during the Crimson War Gil Roughknight : Gil is Leon's cousin whom he despised very much because he was the reason why Leon existed in the world. Gil ran away from his responsibility the family's living weapon and then Leon was born to replace his duty, which ended a failure. Leon had to work together with Gil to save Fantasia and he saw good things about Gil which changed his mind bit by bit. As they grew older, Leon begun to accept Gil as his cousin. Still, he still act cold towards him. Sirius Vermillion : Leon grew up together with Sirius in the castle as knight and mage apprentices. Sirius was his superior because he entered the castle before Leon. They always argued over small matters, which usually ended up with Melodia splitting those two apart. Sirius left the castle afterwards and Leon showed a small concern about how he had turned to be, however Sirius was to blinded with power to even care. Leon felt a tiny bot of loss when he knew that Sirius had died. Abilities Leon used his half power, the telecarnation to fight his enemies. It wa sable to explode something with his mind, but sometimes it was uneffecient towards people with strong magic ability. Category:Characters Category:Fantasia - Realm of Thanos